wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Wetlands farm
The Wetlands farm is in southwestern Wetlands roughly south of Menethil Harbor usually reachable by falling down the mountainside from near the Dun Morogh airfield. This is a series of small farmland plots around a pond at the base of a tall waterfall. Each farmland plot has haystacks and cows with a nearby dwarf-style house set into the hillside. The area itself is on a plateau above normal Wetlands areas. There are a few NPCs, some cows, dwarven farmers and some guards in the area. In the middle of the area is a signpost with three directions. To the north it reads, "This way," to the west, "The other way," and to the east, "That way." The way to the north goes up the left (east) side of the waterfall and leads to a tunnel. The west end of the road leads to a dwarf style stable with rams and a hillside structure with a blocked door. Getting There One way of getting to this area is to first go to the Dun Morogh airfield and then descend the north face of the mountain using some means of slowing your fall, such as the priest spell Levitate or the mage spell Slow Fall. If the duration is only thirty seconds, you may need to activate it while in the air or it might run out. In Cataclysm The area will be accessible by those with a flying mount; as of the latest beta build, the zone is largely the same, but the tunnel to nowhere has been sealed with a gate.Patch 4.0.0 Tunnel to Nowhere The tunnel from the fork in the farm road leads to an empty opening to nowhere (inside the planet). If you walk or jump out of the opening, you will fall through a great blue emptiness with silhouettes of mountains in the distance. If you look behind you, you will be able to see through the mountainside because this has no texture on it, only seeing glimpses of the parts of the scenery that do have texture facing you. You will hear the same sound as you hear when you jump off Outland (a woosh kind of thing) and eventually die with your corpse and your ghost ending up in the graveyard by the Gates of Ironforge. As a Ghost If you jump through the opening as a ghost, you will appear to orbit around the inside of the planet in the direction you run (you can see yourself moving on the minimap, but you won't see yourself on land). Unless something has changed, the only way to revive yourself is to orbit in a direction that takes you to an area of the Great Sea where you will die of fatigue and appear at a graveyard. Purpose You can tell this area is not finished or was abandoned because the hills and valleys east of this area have strange unfinished looking textures with no plants or sensible variation. It seems likely that the farm is only for viewing when passing by on a gryphon, which would be why the tunnel leads to nowhere and the textures aren't more finely rendered. There has been no mention from Blizzard as to whether the farm will ever be finished, and while it hasn't been updated in recent times, there's reason to believe when flying in Azeroth becomes available in Cataclysm the area will be polished. Alternatively, this is a part of the world map that was originally meant for access to Ironforge, as the parts that are finished seem well-detailed, with only the already-mentioned "dams" on the eastern side looking rough. These appear to be a way of making this area inaccessible by simply increasing the height of the terrain, with a very basic "earth" texture added so it does not stand out when viewed from a (great) distance. Access to the buildings seems to have been blocked in a similarly rough way. The fact that the tunnel to nowhere leads up into the mountain (making its upper end completely invisible to anyone flying past on a gryphon) yet is fully finished and opens into nowhere seems to support that the area was more or less finished. Trivia - There is a sign which points to 3 directions: "This way", "The other way" and "That way" - There is a tunnel which leads to under the gameworld. Screenshots Image:Dwarven farm.jpg|Overview of the field. Image:Signpost.jpg|The strange signpost. References External links Category:Closed zones Category:Wetlands Category:Farms